Alvin
by SacredFanFics
Summary: This story contains a plot about Make outs,cheating So TEENS or Preteens please. Alvin is a talking and singing chipmunk from the rock band Alvin And The Chipmunks. He end's up getting engaged and marrying Brittany The lead singer of The Chippets. This Romance/Drama shows the life of Alvin in a new way. Read #2 Love,Brittany then #3 Hometown Tragedy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Engagement

_**Alvin**_

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

Chapter 1

Alvin: Brittany there is something I've gotta ask you

Brittany: What is it Alvin.

Alvin: Brittany, Will you marry me?

Brittany: Oh...My...God...Yes a million times yes!

_That's me, Alvin Seville, that short conversation started the begining of my family. I bet you're wondering How any of that happened and if not go away, Anyways it all began 2 years ago on new years day._**Yes It's going to be at least a 30 chapter story so get comfertable. **

Jan 1st 2012 Stroke of midnight.

Alvin: Brittany there is something I've gotta ask you

Brittany: What is it Alvin.

Alvin: Brittany, Will you marry me?

Brittany: Oh...My...God...Yes a million times yes!

Alvin: Really?

Brittany: Of course!

Alvin: Are You Serio..

Brittany then kisses alvin on the lips for a while and then stops.

Britt: I said yes Alvin

Alvin: Oh I'm Getting Married.

'Later at Daves House'

Dave: Hey I told you be home before..

Alvin: Yeaa Yeaa Yeaa I don't give a crap.

Dave: And what did I say about swearing.

Alvin: You said don't do it and i said I don't Give a Crap.

Dave: Well I Have something to say to you mis...

Alvin: Guys I have Good News.

Dave, Simon, Theodore: What is it Alvin.

SImon" I bet that it's has something to do with winning something.

Alvin: You're right simon. I did win something.

Dave, Simon Theo: Ughh.

Alvin: I won a girls hand in marrige.

Dave: What.

Simon: What.

Theo: ...I actually kinda figured it would happen.

Dave: Are You Serious Alvin?

Alvin: Yes Dave I am. The wedding is in three months and you guys are invited.

So How do you guys like it This isn't the romance or drama it's just a storyline to lead up to the drama and romance. Romance is in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding and Simon's Kiss

_**Alvin**_

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

Chapter 2

Alvin: I do

?: Brittany, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband through good times and bad times through sick and healthy conditions.

Britt: I do

?: Then by the power invested in me you are now Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Seville You may kiss the bride.

After the service and after party.

Alvin: Hey Britt I have something to tell you.

Britt: Yes Alvin?

Alvin: Don't ever let me drink, ever things will always go wrong if I drink.

Britt: oh Alright.

Simon: Hey Jeanette.

Jeanette: Oh hey Simon what's up.

Simon: I just wanted to say that you look really pretty tonight.

Jeanette: Oh well thanks Simon, You look handsome yourself.

Simon: Pfft Yea right more like The uggliest person thanks.

Jeanette: Do you want me to prove that you're not ugly

Simon: Sure But I don't see ho..

Jeanette then makes out with simon for the rest of the party no 's 4 hour's.

4 hours later

Jeanette: See you later simon.

Simon: Uhh yea see ya

Simon Passes out.

Jeanette: Dave can I bring him home with us for a sleep over?

Dave: Okay.

Jeanette: Just saying he might not get any sleep.

Dave: Got it.

Jeanette: You're gonna have a night you won't forget Simon.

Wow pretty hot huh..lol sorry about how short it is but don't worry there's still more to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone At Last

_**Alvin**_

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

Chapter 3: Alone At Last

Jeanette: Wake up sleepy head.

Simon: What.

He opens his eyes where he see's Jeanette cuddling on his back in nothing but her undergarments.

Simon: What The Heck. Crap My Head it hurts so bad.

Jeanette: Yea you passed out after that 4 hour kiss.

Simon: I did?

Jeanette: Yep. Then We cuddled all night long.

Simon: Wow well can we get back to it cuz it felt nice.

Jeamette: Well I guess for another hour Only because I Love You.

Simon opened his eyes wide when he hered her say that.

~Dave's House~

Dave: Theo isn't it nice just us around the house cooking and watching T.V.

Theo: Yea now Alvin won't steal all of the cookies and simon won't make something eplode so the cookies will fall.

Dave: Ha I know right

Theo: Ahhh This nice.

Dave: Yea It's too bad they are comming back

Theo: Ya I know how you feel.

*Phone Rings*

Dave: Hello?

Alvin: Uhh yea Dave I'm going to live at Brittany's place for a month or so so I can spend some time with her Parent's.

Dave: Alright come get your clothes and stuff.

Alvin: Okay Be there soon, bye.

Theo: So Alvin's leaving?

Dave: Yep now we just have Simon to deal with.

*Phone rings*

Dave: Hello?

Simon: Uhh Yea I'm going to a science convention in france for about a month.

Dave: With who?

Simon: Jeanette

Dave: Are you sure it's just for science.

Simon: Yep

Dave: Really it's not for love.

Simon: I didn't say that, because we are going there for all science including chemestry.

Dave: Ohhhh ha I get it.

Simon: I'll Be there in a bit.

Dave: Yes Now it's only us Theo alone at the house.

Theo: Actually we are going to bake off in Las Vegas.

Dave: Wow okay.

So sorry about the lack of romance in this chapter but I'm still setting up the Plot for this story plus I'm saving some romance for Alvin and simon's trip and maybe Theo Might See someone at the bake off.


	4. Chapter 4: A Kid?

_**Alvin**_

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

Chapter 4: A Kid!?

~Brittany's house~

Britt: So you're sure Dave let you come with me to france.

Alvin: Yes I'm sure.

Britt: Alright. So wanna Make Out before we go.

Alvin: Uhhh What.

Britt: Make Out?

Alvin: ...?

Britt: Guess not.

Alvin: I can't hear you.

Britt: Wait what.

Alvin: WHAT!

Brittany then noticed that Alvin had Ear Plugs in. She took theem.

Britt: I said do you want to kiss.

Alvin: ...sure...is there a catch?

Britt: No

Alvin: Oh okay then.

They kiss a little then Britt says

Britt: Actually there is a catch.

Alvin: I knew it.

Britt: I want to adopt a kid

Alvin: What, why adopt?

Britt: Because I don't want to go through child birth.

Alvin: Ahh gotcha.

Britt: So Yes?

Alvin: Sure if I get to name it.

Britt: Alright.


	5. Chapter 5: Alvin's Birthday

_**Alvin**_

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

**Sorry about the shortness of chapters 3 and 4**

**This story will now be wrote like a story not a**

**conversation**

Chapter 5: Alvin's Brithday

~Feb.19

As Alvin sits down at the table of the fancy hotel Brittany walk's over to the table with a cupcake.

Alvin: What am I 5?

Britt: Oh knock it off I made it for your birthday.

Alvin: Thanks I guess.

Brittany throws the cupcake at Alvins face then grabs her jacket and mumbles "Stupid unthankful son of a gun."

Alvin: Bye Brittany

Alvin goes downstairs and sees a girl about 15 and says " Hey you wanna hang out at the bar I'll bye you a drink?"

"I'm 15!"

"I Know"

Brittany rushes over and drags Alvin over to the car.

Britt: Get in

Alvin: But I don't-

Britt: Get In Now!

Alvin: Okay

Alvin gets in the car and they get back home to LA

Once there Alvin goes to bed and Brittany goes to a Party.

At the Party Brittany gets extreamly drunk and drives home.

When she gets home Alvin hears kissing somewhere in the house. He looks next door and sees Brittany Kissing Simon so alvin goes to his room packs his things and drives away.

The End

I know the end was rushed but I am really bored with this story and i;m moving on to the next one.


End file.
